Just One of Those Days
by Mountain King
Summary: Just fixed more problems with this Buffy Stargate Crossover! Chapter 3 up and repairs rewrites of the other two as well. Discontinued due to lack of time
1. Just the first day!

Just One of Those Days

Authors Note  
This is a story that a lot of people have probably already done to death. With all sorts of fun and games in the mix. I on the other hand had the idea and posted it within two days! (that is amazing for me look how long it is).

Spring 2009  
Looking back on it this was a mistake. I did not plan this story out nor did I look where it was going. I learnt some valuable lessons from this and now when I stay up all night writing I don't post anything until I've had a chance to think about it. Still there is some very good writing hidden in here so I'm leaving it up. Even if it is discontinued.

* * *

Summery  
After 'Orpheus' in Stargate SG-1 and just (about 5 seconds) after the Buffy episode 'Chosen' (lets pretend that it works, O.K. Thanks) Major Sam Carter gets a "little" light headed.

Disclaimer  
You guessed right! This poor, sleep deprived student does not own the rights to any of the characters/shows written in this FAN fiction story. What have you won? Well nothing really but I think this bit was funny don't you?

Sam looked around her lab her eyes slowly coming into focus again what was that. At first it felt like she was blacking out due to lack of sleep again but then something powerful, strong and not a little frightening washed over her like a wave and hit her senses like a 'Zat' shot. Looking around again she started to notice little things were wrong, the hum from her computer had a rhythmic clunk that suggested it needed repair. The was a crack above the door to small to be noticed with out knowing it was their, a glance showed it as wide as a chasm. Somehow her eyes and ears picked up more now than only a moment a go. -Oh god! What the hell is it this time.- Sam went to find the only person who could help.

Dr Janet Fraser CMO looked at one of her best friends again. After every test in the SGC was done twice with the same result. 'Sam your just being paranoid, for the tenth time the is nothing wrong with you everything from your DNA right up to your height shows no problems with any part of you, except of course your lack of sleep.'  
'Janet I am telling you...'  
'Get some sleep its almost 0800 hours and you need to rest. That is that' She put on the killer "Dr Fraser" look that she new would work.  
'You win' Janet watched as the Major uncoiled from the gurney and headed to her room. For a moment Janet thought she saw something different in the way she moved but Sam was gone before she could check. Looking at the first set of tests again and then the clock she reasoned that she could kill time by going over them again.

Sam woke up barley an hour after getting to bed. Cold sweat covered her head and it took a whole minute for her to start breathing. That was a nightmare and a half Vampires, caves and armies of daemons climbing over each other. Getting dressed she remembered a meeting she had to be at for half nine . 0916 read her watch, -I can make it if I run.- Using the stairs to save time, she moved as fast as she could. So caught up in remembering the meeting and the nightmare, she didn't notice the fact she was running around thirty MPH.  
Mildly surprised that she had made good time she sat down to get her breath back. Only then did she notice that not only was she not out of breath but her body was so full of energy that she couldn't sit still! Fidgeting here and there like the colonel. She was getting up for some coffee when the General entered from his office and from the other door came Daniel and Teal'c. Half way pouring her second cup the colonel came in late as usual.

Carter was bursting with energy. Had to be something to do with the amount of coffee she had during the briefing. Even Daniel, the caffeine junkie, was shocked at the amount she went through. Jack decided to keep an eye on her for this mission. A simple one. Go escort Teal'c to another meeting of rebel Jaffa and hang around for a bit, should leave plenty of time.  
'SG-1 you have a go.'  
'Thanks sir'  
She was half way through the 'gate before the rest of the team had started. Life was strange.  
At the other side of the 'gate Jack realised why he hated simple missions. Five dead rebel Jaffa, three dead bad guys and Hyper-Carter bouncing from one to the other checking for God only knows what. Teal'c was the first to talk, 'We must find Bra'tac' with that he ran on ahead. Great the icing on the cake!  
'For crying out loud, wait for us T'  
'Or not.' Daniel pointed at Carter who had just caught up to Teal'c  
'What is going on with her' Jack and Daniel ran after them losing ground with every step.

Major-Carter is moving faster than I expected. Teal'c was running as fast as he could and was tiring quick, she however was moving like some form of cat. Pushing that thought aside, he ran on towards the meeting place to be stopped by a shock of blue lightning.

Sam saw Teal'c get shot down and dived out of the way of the shot coming at her. She sighted three Jaffa in front and felt another come from the side. Before she could react a point blank Zat round took her in the back and she fell. It was strange, the shot felt weaker. Somehow the pain was there but something was muffling it. Kicked onto her back, she opened her eyes to see a staff pointed at her head. The warrior hesitated and that was all she needed. Moving before thought, a great strength came from within and was unleashed upon the fool.

Daniel heard the Zat wines just before Jack tackled him into the bushes at the side of the road in silence they watched as Sam fell to another shot. Daniel knew that the odds were bad and they needed a plan, other than to go in shooting. Then it happened. Sam grabbed the staff that the Jaffa was pointing, before they could blink she had flicked him over her head with one hand and snapped his neck in mid air with the other. Using the body as a shield from staff and Zat blasts she ran at the other three Jaffa screaming their deaths. As her shield vaporised she jumped into the terrified men.  
Kicking the middle Jaffa so hard his helmet shattered along with his skull, she slipped between the others. Breaking the staff weapon she pick up like it was a twig, she used the two halves on the seriously outmatched Jaffa. Within seconds one had half a staff rammed through his armour into his symbiote. The other was simply beaten into a pulp!  
Jack was the first to rise clapping, sarcastically of cause, and said the overused OZ reference '"Hail Dorothy!"' Sam for her part, looked terrified.

'How the hell did you do all that?' -What do I say, a little voice in my head said to do it.- Sam was more than a little shook up, the power inside her was hers and definitely not like the arm bands she had tried on once.  
'I don't know sir. I just knew what to do, how to do it and that I could.' The colonel gave her a side ways look after examining her handiwork.  
'Well we have four things to work out:- One, how did this happen. Two, Where is Bra'tac. Three, how you did that and four, why this guys Zat didn't work right.  
'Perhaps I can help you with some answers to one of your problems'

Bra'tac looked at the warriors of the Tau'ri. 'I thank you humans. These warriors were about to discover me before you arrival.'  
'I hate when I get answers out of order,' The humans wit was as puerile as ever. 'What happened?'  
'We were attacked as yet again our own leaders betray us, I believe the more important question you raised was of your companions skills.'  
'I don't know. This morning I felt something happen but Janet says that nothing was wrong with me. Now I can punch through Jaffa armour like it was a paper bag and spot a spark twenty meters away. By the way find cover. NOW' matching action to words she ran to the edge of the woods. Bra'tac knew better than to hesitate and dived for cover as a battalions worth of Jaffa opened up with more Zat fire.

Jack was hit, as the pain and darkness washed over him. He saw Sam hit again and just shrug it off as she vanished into the cover.  
Coming to was the*best* part of being captured and if it involves hanging upside-down, suspended between two big Jaffa with those tripod torture sceptres all the better!  
'Where is the woman'  
'No clue, but the mood she's in today you'll find out when that stick is shoved aaaaaaaaaaaaag' -Stop annoying the bad man with the pain stick Jack.-

Sam was angry and that anger was bringing back the need to crush something, like Jaffa. Even if she could now run like a car and take Zat shots like rain water she still needed help. Returning to the gate she looked at the five Jaffa standing guard. Smiling she tapped into the new strength and found what she was looking for. Moving silently her feet hardly touching the ground and she was among them in no time.  
Nursing what should be a broken jaw and two bloody fists later she looked at the carnage she had created the same part that was new was ashamed that she did this and she knew why. Really they didn't stand a chance. She was a killing machine some how she knew every move to make and it felt right. Moving to the DHD a strange thought came across her mind. She was born with this power but it had been sleeping until now. She remembered times when she had tapped into it before. When she needed strength in difficult situations she found it helpful. It had never been this powerful, this predominant nor this savage. Pushing the next idea under she gently entered the coordinates and watched the 'gate open.

General Hammond looked at his CMO. Not five minutes ago she came into his office with two images of Major Carters Brain and slightly different readouts, telling him the might be a problem and now the Major in question was on the radio. 'I say again SG-1 ambushed. I am the only one not captured! Require any SG teams at hand, as soon as possible.'  
'We read you Major, SG-3,5 and 9 are kiting up. Await their arrival in ten minutes Hammond out' the 'gate closed down at the end of transmission. 'Doctor I want a medical team out there too.'  
'Yes sir' The doctor darted from the room.  
Daniel, Bra'tac and Teal'c also awake for the fun. Teal'c and Bra'tac said nothing and Daniel's comments were basically just insults in every language he knew. He kept them mostly in Jaffa so they knew how he felt. -Dam it, Danny boy stop using me as a role model or they will really hurt you. Carter any help would be nice if it is soon.-

Sam hated bad timing. Funny that it happened so often then isn't it. More Jaffa came to relive the five that she had removed and they had friends. Two more with the five to be acute and they saw her long before she had seen them. On the dot the first chevron engaged in time with the staff blasts. Picking up two discarded staffs she responded in kind.

Janet wasn't the first trough the gate and almost ran into SG-3's CO on the other side looking around him (she was two small to see any other way) she saw why he was shocked. Sam looked like she had been through hell, blood and mud smeared her BDUs. The two staff weapons in her hands were pointed at seven dead Jaffa. Looking down she saw the massacre at her feet, Eight of the dead Jaffa had obviously died of staff and Zat fire, the other five were broken in half and looked like they had been mauled by a bear. 'Sam are you O.K.' Janet looked at the person in front of her. An ugly bruise covered the right side of her face and her eyes were frightened but the was something else. An energy and confidence that no one had seen before. The subtle movements of this morning had come to the fore. -The five mauled Jaffa were killed by no bear.-  
'I'm fine, Janet that problem I had this morning, it's not that I'm paranoid.' Janet was about to tell her what she had found but Sam had moved onto the colonel in charge of the rescue team.

Sam knew it was her job to report to him but that didn't mean she would like it. 'Colonel Williams, sir. The rebel Jaffa were ambushed prior to our arrival and the rest of the team were taken about half an hour ago. I believe the Jaffa are at the original base camp which is about 2 klicks down the path. With your permission sir I have a plan of rescue.'  
The colonel looked at her 'You have orders to return with Dr Fraser to the SGC for a full medical examination.' Sam just couldn't move. Before this mornings chaos she would have done so. Questioning Janet about letting her off but still following orders. Looking into his eyes she saw the barley concealed contempt he held for her. Today was not the time to annoy her.

Colonel Williams never liked Major Carter. He felt her job was to sit at the SGC and play with her toys and let the men deal with saving the planet. He didn't expect her to just stand there looking at him 'I gave you an order Major!' He really did not expect her to punch him in the face, especially that hard. Flying back into the stargate he bounced off the solid event horizon and fell to the floor in a heap.

Every one winced at the sound of Sam's fist hitting the mark knowing that her actions were good for a court marshal, she had to get out of there. The shouts from the rest of the SG teams and Janet faded into the distance as Sam once again ran for cover.

Janet Fraser watched as the woman ran into the trees like a ghost. Not even slowing for her friends voice. Janet checked over the colonel, a fractured jaw bone, three missing teeth an whiplash from the speed. He was alive but will be eating his meals with a straw for a week at least.  
-This was too much, fire! What were these guys, cannibals? At least Bal isn't here playing with gravity as well. That would really kill me. Come on Carter get the back up.-

Sam looked at the camp from the tree tops, Colonel Williams's Commandos were still at the 'gate waiting for that fool to wakeup and give the orders. The only thing she needed them for was to kick her out of the Air Force! Some help. -Whatever has happened to me has happened now so I might as well live with it. The Major Samantha Carter that was playing with her computer this morning is no more. All that is left now is a warrior who will save her friends and find out what it was that happened. Anything else was and is no more.- Sam checked the ammo of her P90, realising that she had killed 16 Jaffa in one day without using it. There was another 20 down there. No one could kill that many on their own. She moved into the camp making as little noise as possible. -If I can't fight my way in I'll sneak.-

-What the hell was that?- Daniel was looking around for the God only knows how many-th time when nothing more than a shadow had moved around the fire. Not really able to move his head he heard a scuffle and a loud crack followed by silence. Long seconds later his feet and hands were cut free. He saw Sam battered and dishevelled move into view and whispered to her 'Thanks'  
'No problem.' She turned her attention to Jack. 'Sir, follow me' Her voice was some how hollow. The tone of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Together they moved with Sam in the lead. They only passed two guards on the way out, both had been taken care of by Sam on her way in. Daniel was quite scared of her at the moment. He knew that Jack would have some snide comment to add to the situation when they were safe. They were in the woods before anything stupid could happen.

Jack could kiss Carter for getting him out of there were the not several problems. Like the fact it was against the regs and yes within 12 hours she had become some sort of super-kick-ass killer but aside from that...  
'Are you alright? Carter?' a distant look in her eye disappeared as she looked at him  
'We have got to get to the 'gate SG 3, 5 and 9 came trough and are there now.' 'You had backup and you went in on your own?!'  
'Colonel Williams will tell you what happened, sir.' With that she started to move again.

Janet saw five figures stumble from the road, well four of them stumbled the leading figure walked towards the three teams. When they got close enough to recognise she ordered the marines to lower their guns. She moved into full doctor mode, looking over the others she was forced to admit that with observation and bed rest they would be fine. Moving over to the problem she looked at Sam's injures. Found several cuts and scraps on her hands but no broken bones and the bruise in her jaw was all but gone. To say she was amazed would be an understatement. The teams had looked into the dead Jaffa. Several were found with fist shapes crumpling their armour. Declaring the survivors fit and the only injury being Colonel Williams. She let Daniel open the stargate and get them home.  
Several hours later three members of SG-1 Janet, General Hammond and Master Bra'tac were in the briefing room. 'Basically sir she is too fit and in too good a shape. Whatever happened this morning also altered he brain chemistry while the differences are small they are there.'  
'Small differences, like Zat fire not effecting her or this' The general picked up the breastplate that the had brought back with them. It was so badly dented it looked like a bowl.  
'Major-Carter has evidently become a mighty warrior but it has yet to be determined weather or not her skills are an advantage or the work of an enemy'  
'Has she completely "shut down" or...'  
Janet was dreading this 'I think she is in some form of shock sir while medically she is fine. Mentally sir. I'm not so sure.'  
'Daniel what is that your reading' Every one looked at Daniel before glancing at Jack.

Daniel was embarrassed. He was actually listening and to show that he repeated the words of the general and Janet. At the looks he was getting, he moved on. 'Just after I got my doctorate I did some research for a paper that I wanted to write. Most of the myths and legends on Earth have some thing in common you see. Vampires for example are in every culture. Most researchers put his down to the racial fears of being eaten. The was one book, however, that I got to read it by accident, that didn't have this theory. A friend of mine owns it and I the notes I made on it here.'  
Everyone knew that he had only got his memory back recently and were about to move on but Daniel knew something they didn't. 'The quote I was looking for "In every generation the is a chosen one. One girl in all the world, born with the strength and skill to fight vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. For every one that dies a new one is called and until the end of days she will protect the world."'  
The silence was stunning until:- 'So Carter is, on her own, going to save the world from what? The monsters in the cupboard?'  
'Jack this is important. If Sam is this Slayer you know what this means.' 'Doctor Jackson,' General Hammond could split wood with the look in his eyes 'what makes you say she could be The Slayer.'  
'I don't know General, the book went on to say, "She who is chosen will be cursed beyond man and must fight for all of her days, she will know her power and her strength." Sam knew what she was doing when she killed those Jaffa and something tells me that she could be, a leftover from my ascension or something like that.'  
'Doctor Jackson, I want you to contact this friend of yours as soon as possible and acquire everything you can from him, Jack I need to see you in my office. Dismissed.

'Danny, who's this old friend of yours?'  
'Oh Giles, Dr Rupert Giles, Why? Jack?'  
'Ripper, you know Ripper Giles? Don't move I will be right out'  
'Ripper?!!'  
For his part Teal'c left the room with Master Bra'tac and headed to the Major's quarters

'Jack, Sit down. This is important, several years ago a NID operation was set up to explore the treat of hostile sub-terrestrial life forms'  
'The NID spent lots of taxpayers money on looking into... "THE FORCES OF DARKNESS" to quote?'  
George took a deep breath 'Yes Jack. It was closed down almost a year after it started, something went wrong with an experiment.'  
'Oh the NID experimented on "THE FORCES OF DARKNESS"? Let me guess one of their experiments fouled up and killed stuff?  
Another deep breath 'Yes Jack. The people who help stop it followed a woman called "The Slayer."  
Jack's face contorted into the sort of shape one gets when sucking a lemon. 'Then the best person to contact is Ripper, Danny's friend I know him from university in England.'  
George put aside the idea of Jack in university and moved on 'You and Doctor Jackson contact your friend and get him here as soon as possible. I will do what I can to keep this within the SGC.'  
'Sir?'  
'The power that Major Carter may have could be very valuable.'  
Yes Sir' Jack almost ran from the office, a quick smile came to George. One day I will show him the revised regs and he will kick himself.

'Major-Carter. May we enter' Teal'c and Master Bra'tac stood outside the Majors room.  
'Ask the guard.'  
'There is no guard, Major-Carter.'  
'No one is stopping you then.'  
'Thank you.' Entering the room Teal'c saw that she had changed out of her stained BDUs and was wearing a simple blue jumpsuit. Her eyes were however red and other evidence of her distress was easy to spot. One of the Tau'ri's best minds and perhaps now their best fighter was in no emotional shape to discuss the events of the day.  
'I wish to thank you for saving us and congratulate you on the power you have received' Master Bra'tac was never one to protect someone from them self.  
'Thank you, but no need, anything to help.' The Major's responses were almost automatic. Both the Jaffa knew what was wrong. Her own actions had taken her mind into a dark place and only she could get out. Deciding to leave they closed the door her tearful eyes were almost dead as she watched them go and stand outside the door.

'Alright Jack, who's "Ripper"?' Daniel was heading to his office just behind Jack  
'Ripper Giles is your mate Dr Giles, back when he was picking up his doctorate he was in a band with me'  
This information hit Daniel like a club in the face. Rupert in a band, Jack in a band. Both of those facts he could just about except. Both in the same band? No chance. 'What did you guys play?'  
'Mostly the classics,' they entered the office 'but I was drums and Ripper was Bass and Vocals, that's how he got his name. He ripped the guitar strings so many times. Then he got all serious with the doctorate and then other things and the band died out. We lost contact about then. How do you know him.'  
Daniel sat at the computer and entered the search parameters 'He gave a speech at the university I was at. One of the few people I know who can speak as many languages as me. He really taught me the tricks of language that you just don't find out unless you hear it yourself. Ah there he is... what?'

Half an hour later Teal'c and Master Bra'tac still stood out side Major Carter's room. Any number of personnel who were just in the area suddenly found out why the floor was a ghost town. Teal'c deliberately 'put on' his most threatening glare and scoured the hallways. He would never admit it but he found the responses it got most amusing. Bra'tac for his part stood in the background holding his rank and self above the others in the mountain. The response was for everyone else to get out of dodge fast.

Jack and Daniel tossed a coin to decide who would phone him and then tossed another to decide what the first one meant. Daniel ended up with the job ringing a mobile number for a know associate who may or may not know anything. This was not going to be fun. 'Hello?'  
'Hello This is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I was given this number as a possible contact for Rupert Giles.'  
'Err.. yes. Give me a moment' the young girl on the other end of the phone was talking to some one in the distance.  
A familiar voice was next on the line 'This is Rupert Giles. Hello?'  
'Rupert, it's Daniel, Daniel Jackson.'  
'Daniel! What the goodness are you doing calling me on Dawn's mobile phone?'  
'Tell your daughter I'm sorry. I've been trying to track you down for a bit now and this is the only solid contact I could get.' Jacks face was going purple with the need to laugh.  
'Dawn? She's not my child.' Jack left the room as laughter also burst forth from the phone. 'Just the sister of a friend. That's why it's strange you got in contact through her'  
'Sorry about that. Remember the book you lent me on myths and legends?'  
'Yes, vaguely.'  
'Well I think I found something connected to it?'  
'Something?'  
'Some one really. A good friend of mine who thinks something's wrong with themselves.'  
'Stronger, faster and heals quickly?'  
'Yes. Do you know what it could be?'  
'Take them outside into the sun. If they set on fire let them burn, If SHE doesn't call me back on this number.'  
'Already tried that. Could she be The Slayer?'  
'Well a Slayer, yes. Look if she is I want to meet her, where are you?'  
'Colorado Springs.'  
'That's near that Norad place isn't it?'  
'Yes, If you can find it make your way there I will meet you on the road right'  
'I'm in California at the moment I can get to you day after tomorrow'  
'I've got a friend who can get you here quicker if you want'  
'Daniel. How much of this is connected to that mountain.'  
'A good bit.'  
'Good or bad?'  
'Look she is in a bad shape and no one knows what to do about it.'  
'Get your "friend" with fast transport, tell them to land outside Sunnydale. There is a small school bus near. I'll bring some friends of mine'  
'Thank you'  
'If this is a trap I will know'

'Good bye Daniel'  
'Look forward to talking face to face.'  
Giles asked Dawn to turn the phone off in the background and Daniel hung up. 'Jack get a fast helicopter and get to Sunnydale CA as fast as you can'  
'Right' Jack left the room faster than Daniel had ever seen him before. They both knew if the NID found out they would be cleaning the fan for months.

Several hours after the phone call from Daniel. The sound of a helicopter could be heard over the encampment made by the slayers. Giles and the original Scooby gang plus Faith were looking in the evening sky for it. The "chopper" came to land fast and hurried. Giles took a couple of steps back as it landed. The pilots door opened and a familiar man with now greying, brown hair hopped out. 'Good to see you again Ripper. You and your friends ready?'  
'Jack? Jack O'Neill. Ha. I thought you would wind up dead in some old town'  
'From the looks of things if I lived in Sunnydale you would be right.'  
'We're quite proud of out work, thank you. Shall we go?'  
'Get on board'  
Behind him Giles heard Faith whisper 'Ripper?'  
'His nick-name from the 70's.'  
'Dam, B why you get the cool Watcher.'

Sam looked deep within herself and all she saw was a killer. A perfect killer fast, strong and unstoppable. She could swear the was still blood on her hands. She knew that the wasn't and that she was no Macbeth, she would not wash and wash each hour. Teal'c and Bra'tac were still outside. Not for the first time she wondered if they were there for her protection or everyone else's? With that going around and around in her mind she quietly cried herself to sleep.

'I don't know how much I can tell you. A hell of a lot is classified, some so classified that I have to shoot myself if I find out.'  
'Right. If this Jackson person knows what a Slayer is why do you need us'  
'Buffy? Right?'  
'Yes'  
'Carter is in a bad shape. Something is wrong and this "Slayer" thing is the cause.  
'Really, what happened to get her into this state?'  
Jack told them, in vague terms, the last mission they were on  
'Well that's a problem, a Slayer butchered her way past standard solders to save you. The key of the matter is that when a slayer kills a human it is painful for the slayer as well.'  
'I know I did it by accident and I don't think I will ever repay for the things I've done.' One of the other girls said. Jack had to re-evaluate the girls for the fiftieth time . 'What makes this a real problem,' Buffy returned to the conversation, ' is that the Jaffa are slaves to the Goa'uld and in being so are victims. To kill an innocent is one thing but murdering a bunch of victim is too much.'  
'How do you know about that?' Jack never mentioned anything about the Goa'uld or Jaffa slavery.  
'Willow here is a witch and while you were entertaining use with the edited version Wills read your mind and told us everything from Apophis to Zat gun.' The helicopter was silent for a long time.  
'Everything?' Jack questioned the "witch".  
'I am afraid so.' The up until now silent Willow said 'Even the concern for Sam. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry its just she is so... '  
'If I can be so rude to say "shut up" and please tell NO ONE, got it.'  
'Sorry'  
Another long pause 'Shut up Ripper.'  
'I didn't say a thing'  
'I know you.'  
'That may be true.'  
'I will kill Daniel.'  
'Why?'  
'For knowing you.'  
'Stranger things.'  
'Garrrr.' The helicopter burst out laughing

Sam woke up after a while and did her best not to dwell on death. She tried to work out pi. She pondered on the solution of the Naquadria problem. She even tried to find the answer to the base eight equation Colonel O'Neill had written with the ancients knowledge but it was no use. Her mind wandered and the horror of what she had done each time.  
'How could I have loved such a monstrous thing?'  
Mother.  
'I saw what you did, murder. Every one did.'  
She was standing right there. She looked at Sam with such disgust and hatred that Sam scrambled to the corner of the bed! The words wouldn't, couldn't come out. It was her mother. Long dead standing in front of her. So many things she wanted to say just died in her mouth.  
'I look at you and I can't stand myself. I brought you into this world. I help make you. All you do is kill.'  
-No! NO! Please tell me this is a dream! Please...- she tasted the salt of more tears and her vision was burred.  
'I can't stand the sight of you.' And the vision vanished.  
Shocked beyond words, beyond more tears she looked blankly at the wall.  
'What did I tell you?' she couldn't move her body. This voice frightened her to the bone. 'If you kill, you become me. Well here we are. You, me and six years gone by so fast. Still could be worse you haven't convinced a tribe to worship you.' Her ex-fiancée moved from her side he was looking her dead in the eyes. 'Well not yet!' Before her eyes he changed morphing into some one else.  
The mirror reflection was strange. Years younger and some how condescending. Just before it talked she knew who it was. 'I gave my life. I could have jumped host and saved my self.' her own distorted voice reopened a wound she thought long gone. 'You then do that. Kill like that. Samantha. I looked in your mind and saw that darkness. I new that I shouldn't of saved you but I did. Hoping you would out grow your own evil. The darkness has swallowed you and you liked it. You went back into it! Your only way out now is to reject the gift I gave you.'  
Each word hit like a hammer blow. They echoed her own thoughts. It was just to much. Deep down what ever was left of Major Sam Carter crawled deeper into the corner and died. Sam crawled of the bed, falling to her knees in front of herself she asked it to help her. At the apparitions urgings she slowly started to tie the bed sheets together.

Buffy was impressed by the complex. They were DEEP underground and going deeper. She had insisted to see Sam Carter as soon as possible. The lifts doors opened and Faith was the first out, followed by herself and Giles old friend. She recognising the big guy from Willows pilfered memories and the elder guy next to him the same way. When she was close enough to greet them a sound from the room distracted every one. And the site trough the door brought back chilling memories

The noise was the only sign, turning and looking trough the window Teal'c saw Major-Carter suspended in the air! The door was locked and bared. Entrance was impossible. The short blond female who had just come from the elevator suddenly pushed himself and Master Bra'tac a side with astounding strength. A short kick shattered the door and the short woman grabbed Major-Carter's legs trying to support her. The Major was trying to stop her wildly kicking with tears flowing down her face. Teal'c and Bra'tac were moving to help her down when Apophis stood before them.  
The false god had came from nowhere. Just the same as Teal'c remembered him. A taller brunette woman ran into the quarters and helped the short blond one. Running right through the False God. 'I command you to stop' the voice was the same but it was not possibility him.  
'Go away, No ones listening!' The brunet shouted over her shoulder.  
The apparition morphed into Major Carter 'I'm all ready dead Slayer. You are too late!' O'Neill put his fist through what ever it was. As he did the thing shrunk and became the image of a small boy. One Teal'c had seen before, O'Neill's own dead son.  
The two girls were fighting Major-Carter trying to hold her up and not get kicked in the face. Teal'c and Bra'tac were stunned at the two previous incarnations and O'Neill pulled his fist back from above the child's head.  
O'Neill looked at the innocent child before him 'Charlie, I put your death behind me years ago. Son, this image of you does nothing to me. As Faith said no one is listening to you' With that he walked through the child. Bra'tac was obviously shocked that O'Neill's own son was long dead. Both Teal'c and the Jaffa master watched as the colonel picked the chair up from the floor and stood on it. Eye to eye with the Major Teal'c saw a pain pass over O'Neill's eyes. With a short sharp punch that, this time, connected with Major-Carters face he knocked her out. It was short work to get her down after that. Within seconds the medical team, lead by Doctor Fraser, had arrived and were checking the Major for any other injuries.

In the infirmary an impromptu meeting was taking place. Jack was pissed off to put it mildly. He had just found out that these people were responsible for making Carter one of these Slayers and because of that the source of all Evil, ever, wanted her dead. -If I find that thing hurt her in any way I will make it wish it could die.- Jack looked at each one in the room in turn. The two eldest slayers were talking to Doc Fraser about something or other to do with healing. Ripper was trying to explain to Hammond what was going on. Daniel was talking to the "witch" and "one eye". Jack was himself at Carter's side and it would take more than wild horses to pull him away. A single tear rolled down her face. In an instant Jack knew she was awake. After a short moment he went in. 'What the hell were you doing?' His words were quiet and emotionless, he wanted her to answer. Her eyes were still closed when she started to speak. It couldn't be called a whisper. The same words said over and over again 'No no, please stop, please, I am, please, Please I'm sorry, no more.' The order changed but the words still came. Carter curled into a ball around Jacks hand, still mumbling. For the life of him Jack couldn't help her.

George asked Miss Summers and Mr Giles to follow him. Once he had walked into his sound proof office he got started. 'How can something like this be happening? I have never seen anyone in Major Carter's family go through anything like this. Her family have survived worse than most and never have they had a brake down on this scale.'  
'If I was you I would get her father here as soon as possible. He should know what has happened'  
'That's not the question I asked Mr Giles'  
'Just Giles, please and I know. You see The First is from a time before this world and will exist long after the universe is destroyed. It cannot become corporal on this plane of existence unless its followers outnumber mankind. It often hides itself behind the image of some one dead. Anyone who has died can become a form for The First. Jack, for example, had the image of his dead son used to distract him. Imagine the damage when your worst nightmares of family disapproval, or some one who has a close attachment to you, bringing out all your bad points and then sending them back to you on a silver platter.'  
'You see General, Samantha was already in pain due to killing those Jaffa. They could have been saved from the slavery of the false gods but she had to kill them. Every human life that is taken diminishes the person who kills. A slayer must not kill humans we can feel that loss in our selves. More so than any one else, it causes a pain so deep that nothing can compare and the pain can kill you on its own. The First could have used that and its usual routine of terror and advice. Samantha would be hard pressed not to go temporarily insane'  
'Are you speaking from experience?' The edge in his voice was unmistakable  
'The was something that seemed human when I killed it. What I did ate me up and I was dead inside for a long time. Even after when I found that it wasn't it was there, I still feel it a little gap that says I could have. If you want an expert get Faith to tell you about it. She made the mistake and killed a man, the pain drove her dark and she went to prison for it.'  
One of her previous statements came into the clear 'Miss Summers, I know the reality of the situation but I don't think you do. Not only is she suspected to be under the influence of unknown technology but she has attacked a senior officer and disobeyed direct orders. Now it appears that she is insane and not only suicidal but possibly homicidal as well! She will be lucky to be locked in a padded room and left to rot. I don't want that, can you help her.'  
'General If we are dealing with a slayer, which we are I assure you, no cell in the world will keep me from helping her. Let alone be able to hold her in.' she stopped and for a moment the young woman that she should be, could be seen 'The only way to help her is to let her know the world is still here and she is still there.'

Sam couldn't move. She couldn't stop muttering. She didn't even know what she was saying. Only one thing was dominating her mind. '-End It-.' The pain and the nightmares had came and gone. Sleep was no escape nether was conciseness. She was stuck in the permanent twilight in between and she could not remember anything but the visions. Slowly she knew that the was something she was holding on to, both physically and metaphorically. Something warm soft and helping her. Outside and within, on both sides. Why the only help she wanted was that which he stopped. -He. Stopped? HOLY...-

The only warning Jack got was when his had was neatly crushed. He bit his bottom lip so not to cry out but the was still the sound of bones cracking. The Doc came over at the sound his hand made and saw the damage. Just before the scream started.  
Jack wouldn't be surprised if it was heard on the moon. Her eyes were wide open but saw nothing. The crazy mutterings had stopped. Her voice was too loud, the pain that it carried gave only a hint of the feelings that were within. In a second her eyes were normal and they looked around the room for a moment before the scream stopped.

For what felt like the first time in her life Sam knew what she was doing. Surprisingly it was simple, open eyes, look around and stop the loud noise by closing mouth. She looked down at her hands and found sandwiched between them a almost pulped third hand -I grow extra hands? No, just destroy one of the colonel's.- 'Sorry sir, I don't know my own strength.'  
'Not a problem Sa... Carter.'  
'You better get that seen to.'  
'I will when you tell me what you were doing.'  
'When?' Sam could remember just about everything but lots of things were out of step with each other.  
'"When"!! How about when you tried to hang your self for a start!'  
'Sir that, that, I don't know. It looked like me but I was some were else. I don't think the are words that fit what it was.' Her eyes were closed again and her face was scrunched up. Finally relaxing in one long movement.  
'Fine, seconds. Decking out Colonel Williams?'  
'Everything he did made me angry sir the way he talked the way he looked at me, but where that fist came from I don't now I am usually good at keeping cool in front of him.'  
'I don't think "bad day" is a good defence do you'  
'Sir, today was a very very bad day!'  
'My hand agrees Major'  
Janet was examining his hand with a look of concern 'Colonel your hand resembles one that has been driven over by a tank! I don't think I can do any thing about it.' Sam looked at him and he looked back they didn't need to say anything.

ARRRRRR it is over (anyone keeping score its about 14 pages long!)

The may be a bit more. So don't worry about Jacks hand I know how to fix that problem and several others you might have noticed.


	2. Late night meetings and deiscusions

Another Day Dawns  
  
I do not own Stargate SG1 or Buffy the Vampire slayer but we already know this so...  
  
'Lets get on with the show'  
  
Samantha's eyes shot open, Buffy knew the feeling well. Slayer dreams often scared her especially at the beginning. –Another thing the guys have to worry about while I pamper Little Miss Air Force.– It was a while before the Major noticed she was not alone. 'Hi there.'  
'Hello? Who are you?' Samantha had tensed up ready for a fight.  
'My name's Buffy. A old friend, of a friend, thought I could help you, Samantha'  
'Sam just Sam. How can you help me?'  
'Believe it or not we're sisters. Yesterday you found that you were faster, stronger and tougher almost over night, right?' Mutely Sam nodded 'Well you are in someway distantly related to me. We're called Slayers, and that is our job.'  
'Our "job" is to kill people? Never! I won't do that again.' The look of horror on her face was oddly mixed with pain.  
'NO. We can't kill humans or Jaffa for that matter. They are innocents or, at worst, victims. We protect them.'  
'From what?'  
'You're a big science geek..., person. You might not believe me' Buffy took a deep breath 'Daemons, Vampires and various other evils that ravage this earth.'  
'We do have something in common Miss Summers. We're both insane.'  
Buffy smirked 'Some people probably are but not us. Yesterday my friend, Willow, cast a spell using the power of this.' Buffy picked up her red and silver scythe, 'This is the weapon that belongs to the slayers. The proof in what I have told you is here, take it.  
  
Sam looked at the mad woman with that thing she finally recognised her, it had eluded her through out the discussion, this short blond woman was straight from one of her nightmares. –If she is telling the truth and isn't a dream then everything I have excepted about his world might be wrong.–  
Sam took the weapon and her mind opened like a flower. A power coursed through her veins. It was made for her, but older. Was she made for it? She couldn't tell all she knew was that every part of her felt it. 'Thank you, I know your right. Not the sort of thing you want to find out is it?' Sam handed over the weapon and Buffy put it next to her.  
For a couple of hours they talked. Sam was shocked to find that the visions that drove her to suicide was real and that it could try again. Then the talk came around to the Colonel 'I can't believe that he was in a band!' Buffy looked at her and laughed.  
'If we had left his hand as it was he would have needed to find another hobby!'  
'How bad...?'  
'Not a whole bone left in the place, you really squashed his hand good.'  
'Janet can't do anything?'  
'Nope but Willow fixed it so no prob.'  
'Who's Willow,' Sam remembered something, 'and how did she "activate" the slayers and for that matter fix the Colonel's hand'  
'Will, she's one of my best friends and a witch to boot. She knows a spell that can help any one heal faster.'  
'To quote the Colonel, "cool!"'  
They spent another hour chatting about Willow the Witch (Sam was having trouble believing it) magic and little slayer things.  
'...Look I've been up for something like three days and its almost morning'  
'Sorry I know how tiered you must be. Thanks for helping.  
'I'll be back in the morning, trying to convince your doc to let you out of here.'  
'One impossible task at a time.'  
'Get some sleep yourself. Oh almost forgot If the first comes, Willow can help just shout and we'll come a' running' With a smile, Buffy left for the rest of the night.  
  
Please review and read the next chapter... 


	3. The morning after

In The Morning.  
  
Authors note  
I never thought complaining would help me!!! After my rant about no reviews I get 4!!! Thanks for sending (and thanks to Jen30 for advice on getting them!) but some of you noticed that Carter would be too old to be a slayer. Which is true but planed!! How? Well that is a question a slayer will ask. The answer? Well I don't like giving anything away.  
  
Disclaimer  
I own...  
A puppet collection  
A computer  
A pen  
And a house full of Books, DVD's, Video's and CD's  
I do not own  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jack walked down the corridor towards the infirmary his good hand fiddling with a old penny. His bad hand was wrapped in bandages. The witch's spell thingy had put all the little bits an pieces of bone back in place and she told him that it would heal within the week! Doc 'Fracture' put his hand under the x-ray and found that out for herself.  
Walking into the room he saw Sam... -THE MAJOR Jack! Major/Doctor Carter USAF!-. He was making that mistake far too often. She was still asleep. There were some of the doc's wires coming from her head. 'What's that about?'  
'Colonel! Sorry, you startled me. When I got here she was wide awake from a nightmare. She thought it might have something to do with this "Slayer" business.' Jack could tell Janet was sceptical despite the evidence but said nothing. 'How is your hand today, I better have a look.'  
  
Janet was not happy about this, any of this. Sam was obviously going insane. If that wasn't enough of a problem, The colonel's hand should be a mulch of tissue and bone after the accident. Not whole and healthy with a few, admittedly sever, bruises.  
She was still inspecting his hand when the ECG started bleeping for attention. Moving over to the controls she noticed something –These readings make no sense, there's no pattern, no logic...- That was as far as she got. The screen flickered and died as smoke rose from the computer. The colonel tackled her to the ground a moment before the entire device detonated into a fire ball sending glass and metal over Sam.  
  
Sam shot awake and saw the explosion in slow motion. Grabbing the side of the bed she rolled it over as a shield. She continued the role herself, spinning around at the wall she ended up on her feet, looking at the melted slag that was once a computer. Colonel O'Neill was covering Janet's head in the other corner.  
'What the hell happened? Carter!' he was on his feet and moving towards her.  
'I guess something overloaded the computer. Something big.' Sam looked at her CO honestly baffled as several troops rushed into the devastated room.  
Janet was on her feet 'It's O.K. It was just an accident.'  
'Doctor. What sort of accident can case a computer to explode'  
'General Hammond, sir,' Janet looked like some one with their hand caught in the cookie jar. 'At Major Carters request I was running a test with the ECG to find out more about the chemical imbalance...'  
'And a chemical imbalance detonated that machine?'  
Sam at that point was about to jump into the discussion but for the life of her she couldn't think how between one idea and the next her conciseness was pushed to one side  
'General, The mistake was that the computer didn't have the power to interpret a Slayer dream. The psychic energy was simply too much and instantly overheated the motherboard'  
'Major, how do you know this'  
'This is not Major Carter talking. I have borrowed her voice to head off any problems.' For her own part Sam realised how insane she sounded but it was true someone had simply pushed her to one side and hijacked her mouth! –Willow, the witch!-  
'If your not Carter who are you?' While the colonel was staring at her Janet was filling a injector with something.  
'It's me, Colonel O'Neill' two voices answered his question from two different places every one turned to see Willow standing in the door  
  
Jack was very confused at this point. Things got worse when the witch tried to apologise to Carter in stereo!  
'Sorry Major I had to borrow your body to explain the problem you can have it back now' with Willow's last word Carter fell to the floor as if all her bones had turned to water. Jack was helping her up before he had thought about it. Only to find the doc inject Carter with something.  
'Doc!' Carter seemed to faint for only a moment Jack was looking into her eyes when he saw it. He had seen this look in Carter's eyes before. Usually when they were in trouble. Fortunately before he had time to worry about it she had thrown him across the room and knocked him out.  
  
Janet had about one and a half seconds to realise she made a mistake before Sam punched her in the face. Then she too fell unconscious.  
  
Buffy had followed Willow, no one noticed because everyone was focused on Willow. When the doctor injected Sam she hoped the was enough to last a short time. The wasn't, the was however just enough to piss Sam off! Moving quickly to stop her hearting anyone else Buffy realised that, if anything, Sam's movements were savage, or more accurately the actions of a savage. The fighting stile of the first slayer.  
Buffy moved too slowly to stop Sam punching out the doctor –Good! That saves me a job- the fight was on with her first punch. Sam had completely fallen back on the primitive, savage stile. Buffy however used every form of martial arts she knew. That made the fight fairly predictable. Sam hit back with everything she had, Buffy simply stepped out of the way. Sam kicked, gouged and dived like a tornado. Missing Buffy by a good span. Buffy ducked, dodged and weaved around her, attacking only once or twice. Her own fists connected like sledge hammers!  
  
Jack came back from the black out to see an astounding thing. Not only were the two women fighting but they were standing perpendicular. Quickly reversing that when he realised he had a concussion, he noted that he was the person sideways to the room. Standing on his shaky legs it finally clicked that it was Carter and Buffy who were fighting. The smaller woman was faster and more skilled than just about any one on the base. Dancing from punches and delivering fast sharp kicks that, from the looks of things, were more powerful than anyone her size should be able to.  
Jack was muddling through this when one of Carters fists was caught in mid swing. 'Lets finish this!' Buffy matched her words when she pushed Carter into the wall one handed. The impact smashed the concrete and left cracks all over the wall '-SAM!-' The colonel didn't think. That impact could have killed her and that was it. His surprise attack actually had Buffy knocked down. For half a second the full nelson he got her into had held her down. The next instant he found himself flying again, this time with Buffy's hand firmly around his neck!  
  
Sam found herself coming back. Whatever Janet had given her had gone, as had the anger at her betrayal. Blinking to get the dust out of her eyes she heard the colonel shout her first name. Standing up she felt like she had be beaten do death with a car. She was facing a badly damaged wall. –What did this?- Turning around she saw Buffy pining the colonel to another wall. The last few minuets came back in a flash. –No wonder I hurt in so many places. If it wasn't for Janet's drugs I might not be able to move.- She ran to the Colonel and Buffy 'I'm ok Buffy. Sorry sir, whatever Janet gave me wasn't enough. Why she gave me it is something I'd like to talk to her about. Soon sir.' The look she was getting from him was priceless.  
'You O.K. Carter?' the colonel's voce was a choked whisper before Buffy dropped him.  
'Yes Sir. I might need to lie down in a bit but we slayers heal fast. What I'm curious about is how Buffy bested me?'  
'Easy I wasn't fighting you. I was fighting the first slayer. And she could never coordinate her fighting stile.'  
'What are you talking about?' The colonel was on his feet and looked confused.  
'We all need to talk, but later. I need to talk with Willow and Giles about it.'  
Sam didn't like the sound of that 'What "it"?'  
'How someone into their thirties is called. It's been bugging the crap out of me and I have an idea why.  
General.' Sam had completely forgotten about the crowd of on lookers but Buffy hadn't 'Why don't we reconvene this meeting in that briefing room with all of Sam's team. This is something they would need to know about.'  
'Yes and I expect some answers as to what the hell is happening on my base.' With that he stalked off obviously angry and just as obviously confused.  
  
Ha ha ha, a short chapter with a cliff hanger (well sort of). This story will be paused until my other one, "Hunting Grounds" is finished. Have a lot of fun... 


End file.
